


The Fix

by NegativNein



Series: Until the End of the World [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Disability, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: His lungs are collapsing, he feels like he's drowning. His vision is fading. He closes his eyes on a swirling black abyss.He opens them to Alfred Pennyworth's sympathetic frown.





	The Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Civil About A War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227751) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 



> Inspired by starkind, who is waaaay better a this 'serious fic' lark than I could possibly be! I hope this is not too bad!
> 
> Also, a note on the chronology: allow me to majorly hand-wave it so that Nolan's Bruce came back from fake death again! and he was the Batman in BvS, right? Because we're all trying to forget poor Batfleck, I'm sure.

He bellows "You don't deserve that shield!" with his last full breath.

His lungs are collapsing, he feels like he's drowning. His vision is fading. He closes his eyes on a swirling black abyss.

*

He opens them to Alfred Pennyworth's sympathetic frown.

"Do not worry, young master Stark, we shall have you back on your feet in no time at all!"

*

He doesn't quite get back on his feet. 

Bruce found him in time - but only _just_ in time! The collapsed lungs led to a series of pulmonary infections that have left his lung capacity permanently compromised. He needs a constant supply of oxygen, and he cannot walk for longer than a few minutes without collapsing with shortness of breath.

Hence, the wheelchair! The most badass ever WayneTech wheelchair with oxygen tank attached, but still... he cannot say he walked away from the Civil War.

However, he came away with his brains intact... Bruce did find him before the oxygen deprivation could kill off the one thing that more than anything made him 'Tony Stark'!

So, he's Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Not Iron-man. Just plain old Tony.

*

And since it looks like he'll be in Gotham for a little while longer, he'd better get used to being referred to as 'Tony Carbonell Stark' or 'That Carbonell boy'.

You see, the Carbonells were an old money Gotham family. Maria was a heiress, the last of the line. A promising piano prodigy, and a drug addict, she married old Howard Stark when she was much too young. Gotham has never forgotten her.

After watching Captain America callously dismiss Maria Carbonell Stark's death as collateral damage, Tony finds that he can live with being 'that Carbonell boy'.

*

And then there's Bruce.

The love of his life, at least until Bruce fucked off to Asia for seven years with no forwarding address, leaving Tony to flounder on his own.

Tony's teenage heartbroken spiral of self destruction culminated with an overdose on the day Bruce was declared dead _in absentia_.

After Bruce's somewhat triumphant return, they had kept a wary eye on each other, but no one had called the other for a reunion, or a meetup, or anything.

Not even after Tony's Afghanistan adventure.

Not even after Bruce's second fake death (after that nuclear bomb almost wiped Gotham off the map for good).

Not even during that poisonous arc reactor plus averted alien invasion business.

Not even during that 'trying to kill a super powered alien, then making friends, then burying him' deal.

But Bruce came to rescue him when Tony lay alone, broken, and betrayed.

So Tony figures that he can stay and listen to whatever inadequate pitiful little speech Bruce has prepared this time.

*

Bruce proposes.

Straight off the bat.

Bruce proposes marriage, to broken wheelchair-bound Tony, when the splendours of the playboy lifestyle and the glories of Iron Man had never been enough to tempt him.

Bruce calls it "a good strategy for the consolidation of our resources, in order to face the upcoming challenges with a more stable platform, without incurring too much scrutiny from antitrust authorities".

There is an alien invasion coming, Bruce explains, and he needs Tony, can't do this without him.

Tony rather focuses on that second part - it's not like he expected Bruce to be romantic, and the words are good to hear all the same - and accepts.

So Bruce throws him a broken spaceship, a traumatised alien A.I. and a newly resurrected kryptonian pretty boy with killer cheekbones and a broken heart - all for Tony to fix.

Best proposal ever.

*

They announce the engagement when out to dinner at 'La Carboneria', Gotham's oldest restaurant.

It makes for good optics. They're just two old Gotham friends getting married, not two of the biggest industrial forces on the planet joining together in a bid to exert some degree of benevolent world domination for the greater good. No sir! Just here for the pasta and the company!

*

Two days later, the videos are released. The whole world knows how Barnes killed Howard and Maria Stark, and how Rogers almost killed Tony Stark.

Tony could kick himself for thinking Zemo's plot had been over with Siberia. He should have prevented this. Somehow. His parents did not deserve this. His mother did not deserve this.

*

Superman offers to fly over to Wakanda and punch Barnes and Rogers himself, or at least bring them back to face justice. It's sweet - useless, counterproductive, but sweet.

The press offers endless speculation about his upcoming marriage to Bruce, two orphans finding solace in each other, bravely overcoming adversity and loss. It's revolting.

Pepper offers to bankrupt the Wakandan economy. Lucius Fox joins her. Gotham's old money society cottons on and helps the market manipulation along. It's ruthless, effective - and endearing.

Alfred offers to oversee the publication of the restored edition of Maria Carbonell's early recording of Beethoven piano concertos with the Gotham Symphony Orchestra. It's charming and thoughtful.

Bruce offers comfort. Silent, steadfast, unwavering. It's love, and Tony knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh, feedback please please please?  
> I know this is way too serious for me, but I have a far more crack-ish sequel in the wings... but do let me know what you think of this one all the same! ^__^


End file.
